


El rostro en la ventana

by Gudea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adaptation, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un desconocido le pide ayuda a Sherlock porque su pareja ha empezado a ocultarle algunas cosas y eso lo tiene bastante nervioso. Sherlock le escucha con interés e intentará ayudarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El rostro en la ventana

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!).  
>  NariInverse pidió una versión actualizada de la obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, _El rostro amarillo_ , y he intentado adaptarlo lo mejor posible, aunque es complicado conseguir que ciertas ideas y prejuicios propios del siglo XIX no chirríen demasiado cuando se encajan en el siglo XXI.

 

**El blog personal del Dr. John H. Watson**

**23 de julio - El rostro en la ventana**

Queridos lectores (siempre quise llamaros así, pero Sherlock me lo borraba antes de publicar, haced capturas porque es probable que no lo volváis a leer jamás).

Como iba diciendo, queridos lectores, me dejáis tantos comentarios "acusándome" de no ser imparcial cuando narro los casos que Sherlock y yo llevamos, que he decidido daros gusto y contaros uno de sus escasos fallos. Tened en cuenta que yo también participo en esos casos y no es plato de gusto criticarse a uno mismo en público, así que es lógico que me guste más escribir sobre un éxito que sobre una metedura de pata.

En cualquier caso, sabéis que casi nunca deja un caso sin resolver acertadamente y es aún más raro que alguien sea capaz de resolver los asuntos en los que él no ha tenido éxito, así que no sé por qué os quejáis de que no pongo sus fracasos. ¡Si son sólo cinco o seis! ¡Cómo os gusta hacer sangre! Perdón, me he dejado llevar…

A lo que iba. Os contaré un caso un poco extraño en el que participamos. Llamarlo caso es darle una importancia que no tiene, pero aun así, os lo contaré.

Os he comentado en repetidas ocasiones que, aunque Sherlock se mantiene en bastante buena forma y no se le dan nada mal las artes marciales que practica, cuando no le ve sentido a una actividad física, es casi imposible convencerlo para que mueva el culo. Llevarlo a dar una vuelta resulta una verdadera hazaña pero, no voy a negarlo, a mí me gusta pasear con él de vez en cuando, no hace falta recorrer kilómetros, me conformo con un ratito en el parque, como cualquier otra pareja normal.

Hace unos meses, en abril, no recuerdo el día exacto, le convencí para dar un paseo por el parque cercano, con la excusa de que me encantaría salir a disfrutar de las primeras señales de la primavera (sí, es chantaje emocional y me tengo que poner un poco moñas, pero merece la pena). No estuvimos demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, apenas un par de horas, sólo disfrutando de estar juntos entre los árboles que empezaban a mostrar sus primeros brotes.

Me gusta ver a los críos correr y gritar por allí, divirtiéndose con sus juegos, Sherlock los considera demasiado ruidosos y molestos, así que me lo tuve que llevar a casa antes de que traumatizara a otro niño con su mirada de "si te acercas más, te vas a quedar sin cabeza".

Al llegar nos encontramos con Greg que nos esperaba para darnos unos documentos del último caso en el que habíamos participado.

—Hola, Greg —saludé alegremente. Como sabéis, nos cae muy bien nuestro cuñado.

—Hola, sólo venía a dejaros estos papeles. Revisadlos y, si estáis de acuerdo, los firmáis y ya pasaré a recogerlos.

Sherlock miró los papeles, miró a Greg y me miró a mí… Yo ya sabía a quién le tocaría revisar los papeles y firmarlos.

—Mientras os esperaba vino un tipo buscando a Sherlock.

—Si no te hubieras empeñado en dar ese paseíto, habríamos estado aquí cuando vino. —Mi compañero me miró con reproche—. Sabes cuánto necesito un caso. ¿Dejó algún recado?

—No, se fue y dijo que volvería dentro de un rato.

—¿Estuvo mucho esperando?

—Yo diría que poco más de quince minutos, no creo que llegase a media hora. No dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, se le notaba nervioso. Le comenté que yo era policía, por si podía ayudarle, pero no, sólo deseaba hablar contigo.

—Si no quiere hablar con nadie de Scontland Yard, es posible que se trate más de un tema personal que de un delito.

—Ya le dije que se sentase, que no podrías tardar mucho. Prefirió irse, decía que no aguantaba más encerrado, que volvería más tarde.

—Bueno, si prefirió no esperarnos, tampoco había mucho más que pudieses hacer —comenté—. Gracias, Greg.

Mientras Greg se iba, Sherlock se centró en un objeto que había sobre la mesa, no era nuestro y no estaba allí cuando habíamos salido de casa.

—Ésta no es tu pluma, John.

—No, Sherlock, no lo es. Sabes perfectamente que en la mía están grabadas mis iniciales, tú mismo me la regalaste.

—Lo sé, seguro que se la dejó nuestro visitante. Imagino que pensaría dejar algún tipo de nota, pero con Greg aquí, descartó la idea. No es una pluma corriente, diría que de acero pulido con incrustaciones de nácar; no creo que haya muchas plumas así por Londres. Debe de sentirse muy estresado para haberse dejado olvidada una pluma tan costosa y a la que, evidentemente, le tiene tanto aprecio (tal vez un regalo de alguien que le quiere).

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras me miraba.

—¿Cómo sabes que le tiene aprecio? —Tantos años juntos y seguían sorprendiéndome algunas de sus afirmaciones.

—Como ya te he dicho es una pluma costosa, pero no tanto como para que merezca la pena repararla cuando se ha roto y ésta ha sido reparada en dos ocasiones. Los arreglos han salido más caros que comprar una pluma nueva. Si prefiere repararla antes que comprar otra, tiene que tener algún valor sentimental para él.

—¿Alguna cosa más? —Observé que Sherlock seguía dándole vueltas a la pluma entre sus manos con una expresión pensativa.

Levantó la pluma y me la mostró con esa cara que a veces pone de "atento, alumno, que esta pregunta caerá en el examen".

—En ocasiones las plumas pueden ofrecernos muchos datos más que interesantes —dijo—, pocas cosas aparte de los móviles y los relojes pueden darnos más pistas sobre el propietario que los útiles de escritura.

—Ya había oído algo sobre los móviles —bromeé, recordando las deducciones que hizo sobre mí cuando nos conocimos con sólo mirar mi móvil.

—Es un hombre fuerte, zurdo, con buena dentadura, un tanto nervioso y sin apuros económicos —dijo mientras me miraba, para ver si yo era capaz de seguir sus razonamientos.

—¿Así que crees que alguien con una pluma de acero y nácar, buena, pero no una... Montblanc, no tiene apuros económicos? —respondí recordando mi propia pluma.

—El cartucho de recarga es uno de los más costosos del mercado —aclaró—. Como es posible comprar buena tinta a mitad de precio, deduzco que puede permitirse ciertos caprichos y éste lo es.

—¿Y el resto de puntos que comentaste?

—Cuando escribes con pluma, con frecuencia se acumula algo de tinta en la punta que puede terminar emborronando tu escrito, tú lo debes saber ya que también usas pluma para escribir tus recetas.

Me limité a asentir.

—¿Ves esta pequeña deformidad en la punta? Si hubiese utilizado un paño específico para ello, lo sujetaría con la otra mano y limpiaría las dos patillas a la vez, evitando deformar así la punta. Como se limita a pasarla con cierto descuido contra algún papel o paño que tiene a mano, hace que se curve la patilla izquierda, donde hace más presión, si fuera diestro, la patilla deformada sería la derecha.

Sin darme cuenta, llevé mi mano a la pluma que tenía en mi bolsillo.

—Puedes comprobarlo si quieres con tu propia pluma —dijo al notar mi movimiento inconsciente.

—Me fío de ti. Pero, ¿nervioso y con buena dentadura?

—A pesar del cariño que siente por la pluma, tiene uno de los extremos un poco mordisqueado, algo que suele hacer la gente nerviosa. No es fácil dejar marcas de ese tipo en el acero, así que deduzco que tiene fuerza y buenos dientes.

—Ahora es cuando me toca decir lo de "asombroso", ¿no?

—Puedes decirme luego lo "asombroso" que soy, ahora tenemos visita —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Oí los pasos que subían por la escalera y me acerqué a abrir la puerta. Ante nosotros teníamos a un hombre joven, alto, vestido con corrección pero sin llamar la atención. En su mano llevaba una tablet. Calculé que tendría entre treinta y treinta y cinco años.

—Perdón —comenzó azorado—, estoy buscando a Sherlock Holmes, no pude llamar antes para concertar una cita, espero que me disculpen.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto, con gesto nervioso, antes de dejarse caer en la silla que Sherlock le señalaba.

—Veo que lleva un par de noches sin dormir bien —le dijo mi compañero—. Estresa mucho más que el trabajo. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

—Lo cierto es que venía a pedirle consejo. Tengo la sensación de que mi vida se está desmoronando y no sé muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Desea contratarme como detective asesor?

—Tutéeme, por favor —respondió algo más calmado.

—¿Deseas contratarme como detective asesor?

—En cierto modo sí, pero más que como detective, necesito tu ayuda como hombre de buen criterio, experto en el comportamiento humano, sus motivaciones.

Sherlock me miró con extrañeza en sus ojos. Las motivaciones y sentimientos eran más bien mi área, pero entre los dos podríamos hacer un buen trabajo.

—Espero que puedas ayudarme con lo que tengo que hacer ahora mismo.

Sus ideas parecían un poco inconexas, como si, nervioso, saltase de un pensamiento a otro, sin saber muy bien qué deseaba exactamente de nosotros.

—Es un asunto delicado y creo que vosotros lo comprenderéis —comenzó—. Siempre resulta molesto hablar con desconocidos de nuestros problemas domésticos, especialmente cuando el problema parece ocasionarlo mi propio esposo. Pero he llegado al límite y necesito consejo.

—Grant, puedes… —empezó a decir Sherlock.

—¿Grant? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —interrumpió nuestro visitante.

—Grant Munro, sí. No deberías usar tu nombre como salvapantallas en tu tablet —aclaró mi compañero sonriente—, y si lo haces, no la coloques de forma que todo el mundo pueda verlo. Son cuestiones básicas de seguridad.

La cara de Grant Munro reflejaba una total sorpresa.

—Como iba diciendo, Grant, puedes confiar en nosotros. No eres la primera persona, ni serás la última, que nos revele sus problemas y, a menudo, hemos podido ayudar a resolverlos. Espero que podamos hacer lo mismo contigo, así que cuanto antes comencemos, antes podremos solucionarlo.

Grant se revolvió de nuevo el cabello, como si le resultase muy difícil hablar. Por sus gestos y expresiones, pude comprobar que era un hombre reservado, incluso tímido, a la hora de hablar de su vida personal. Como si temiese que abrirse a los demás fuese a herirle más que a ayudarle. Suspiró y en su rostro se reflejó la determinación.

—Lo que ocurre, Sherlock… ¿Puedo llamarte Sherlock? —comenzó.

—Por supuesto, adelante —le animó.

—Estoy casado desde hace tres años —continuó—, mi esposo y yo nos queremos y somos felices, no lo dudéis. En este tiempo no hemos tenido ninguna discusión por nada importante, pequeñas discrepancias por detalles de poca monta, pero nada grave.

Sherlock y yo nos miramos… ¿tres años sin discutir? Nosotros no podíamos pasar ni tres semanas sin una buena bronca. Dejamos que continuara con su narración.

—Sin embargo, desde el lunes pasado, es como si se hubiese levantado un muro entre nosotros, como si me escondiese algo; a ratos le encuentro tan distante que parece un desconocido.

»John, Sherlock, quiero que quede claro que estoy seguro de que Eddie, mi esposo, me quiere, estoy totalmente convencido. Me quiere como el primer día, con todo su corazón, lo sé, lo noto con sólo mirarlo. No quiero que quede ninguna duda sobre esto.

—Grant, te creo, simplemente cuéntame lo que ocurre, lo que te ha traído hasta nosotros —dijo Sherlock, un poco impaciente.

—Os pondré un poco en antecedentes. Ambos provenimos de familias muy tradicionales, en el caso de mi padre podría decir que tiene ideas bastante anticuadas: es algo racista, homófobo y machista. No se corta a la hora de expresar sus opiniones, pero en el fondo son solamente eso, palabras, porque jamás ha hecho ningún tipo de desprecio a nadie por su color y, aunque le costó al principio, ha terminado aceptando mis preferencias sexuales. Creo que lo hace más por la educación que recibió que por verdadero convencimiento.

»Eddie era viudo cuando lo conocí, aunque muy joven. Había vivido en Estados Unidos desde que consiguió una beca para la Universidad, en Atlanta. Allí se había casado con John Hebron, un abogado de la ciudad que murió en un accidente de tráfico, y no soportaba continuar viviendo allí, así que volvió a Middlesex, donde se instaló con un familiar suyo, en Pinner.

»Sus padres murieron hace tiempo y le dejaron una pequeña herencia que, sumada a lo que dejó su marido, le permitía vivir con cierto desahogo. La verdad que Hebron debía ser un tipo inteligente, invirtió muy bien su capital. A las pocas semanas de conocernos le presenté a mis padres y poco después nos casamos.

»Yo tengo una empresa de producción de cerveza artesanal, pequeña pero bastante próspera. Con nuestro nivel de ingresos pudimos permitirnos alquilar un chalet adosado en Norbury, muy conveniente si tenemos en cuenta que a menudo tengo que venir a la City por temas laborales, pero lo suficientemente tranquila como para sentirnos casi en el campo.

»La verdad que es un lugar muy agradable, especialmente en verano, con preciosas zonas por las que pasear. Cerca de nuestra urbanización hay un hotelito rural y un par de casitas de campo, antiguas, que se ven desde nuestro jardín trasero. Siempre pensé que, si nadie las compraba, pronto las derribarían para construir nuevas urbanizaciones.

»Os aseguro que durante todos estos años hemos vivido de lo más tranquilos, hasta que comenzó todo este condenado asunto.

Detuvo un momento su narración, así que aproveché para hacer té para todos. Hasta el momento no había contado nada que justificase su nerviosismo, al menos para mí, pero Sherlock seguía atentamente la explicación, así que debía de estar viendo algo que yo no captaba.

—Antes de continuar, he de aclarar algo —continuó Grant, una vez que le di su taza de té—. Cuando nos casamos, Eddie puso bajo mi control su herencia y los fondos de inversión adquiridos por su difunto esposo. Yo no lo deseaba, tenía claro que si mi empresa iba mal, eso podría repercutir en sus propiedades; no sé, la tentación de echar mano de su pequeña fortuna podría ser demasiado fuerte. Pero, Eddie no dejó de insistir hasta que yo me hice cargo de todo. Él estudió informática y yo gestión de empresas, está convencido de que lo haré mejor que él, yo tengo mis dudas.

»Comenzó a trabajar conmigo en la fábrica de cerveza, así que tenía sus propios ingresos, por otra parte yo siempre le he dado cuenta puntual de cualquier modificación que decidiera hacer en sus inversiones, pero a él parecía no importarle demasiado, al menos no hasta hace unas seis semanas.

»Le noté un poco nervioso cuando vino a hablar conmigo. Me recordó que yo le había dicho que siempre que necesitase dinero viniera a pedírmelo sin dudarlo. Yo lo recordaba perfectamente, así que cuando me pidió que retirase cinco mil libras de sus inversiones, me extrañó pero se las di.

»No pude evitar preguntarle para qué las quería, no sé, no podía ser un nuevo ordenador ni nada así, como os dije trabaja en la fábrica y tiene ingresos regulares para permitirse cualquier pequeño capricho, pero ¿cinco mil libras?

»Volvió a echar mano de mis palabras y me recordó, como en una broma, que siempre le había dicho que yo era sólo su banquero, que tal vez administrase sus inversiones, pero que todo el dinero era suyo. Así que tuve que guardarme mis preguntas. Él no quería decir para qué lo necesitaba y yo no tenía derecho a preguntar.

»Debió de ver la decepción en mi cara, porque me dijo que ya me lo diría en algún momento, pero no entonces. Tuve que conformarme con eso, aunque era la primera vez que había un secreto entre nosotros. Tal vez la petición de dinero no tenga nada que ver con lo que ocurrió después, pero por si acaso, creo que debo contároslo.

Sherlock dejó su taza de té y le animó a continuar. Íbamos a llegar al meollo del asunto, o eso creía.

—Hace un momento os dije que desde el jardín trasero se veía una de las viejas casitas de campo. Sólo había un campo entre esa casa y la nuestra, se llega a ella por un antiguo camino de labor que bordea un bosquecillo, justo antes del jardín que hay ante la casa. Lo cierto es que me gusta tomar ese camino cuando vuelvo de la City, el transporte público me deja en la carretera y doy un paseo hasta mi casa, pasando por delante de la casita que os comento. A menudo he pensado que estaría bien comprarla y arreglarla para vivir en ella, no sé, cuando decidamos tener nuestro primer hijo.

»El lunes pasado volvía a casa cuando, al pasar frente a la casita, vi movimiento en ella, una pequeña furgoneta se alejaba y en el jardín había cajas y un par de alfombras, esperando a que las metiesen dentro. Alguien había alquilado la casa, me dije parándome ante el jardín. Me planteaba cómo serían nuestros nuevos vecinos, cuando vi una cara borrosa en una ventana del piso superior, mirándome.

»No sé por qué era, pero me resultó extraña, como desvaída, incluso se veía con un extraño tinte amarillo, pero no sé si era por la porquería que había en el cristal o por algo extraño en aquel rostro, algo antinatural, inhumano.

»No sé si era una cara de hombre o de mujer, lo que me impresionó fue ese color raro, amarillento, apagado, poco natural. Fue sólo una impresión, porque la figura desapareció rápidamente. Imagino que me pareció inhumano por la suciedad de la ventana o por la luz del atardecer, pero se despertó mi curiosidad y me acerqué a la casita.

»Llamé a la puerta, salió una mujer alta y desgarbada, con cara de perro y realmente antipática. Me saludó de manera bastante desagradable, la verdad, y me preguntó qué quería. Me presenté: "Soy su vecino, vivo aquí cerca y, como he visto tal cantidad de cajas, pensé que tal vez necesitarían ayuda para meterlas en la casa".

»No sólo era desagradable su cara, sino que rechazó mi ayuda con bastante sequedad y me cerró la puerta en las narices.

»Me fui a casa pensando en mis desagradables nuevos vecinos. Durante la cena estuve tan absorto en esa idea que Eddie acabó preguntándome lo que me ocurría. Me limité a comentarle que habían alquilado la casita, sin mencionar a la desagradable mujer que me había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

»Normalmente tengo un sueño pesado, podría caerse la casa y yo no me enteraría, pero esa noche no era capaz de dormir, dándole vueltas una y otra vez al extraño rostro que había visto en la ventana. Adormilado, noté un movimiento en la cama y me di cuenta de que Eddie se había levantado y se estaba vistiendo.

»Con los ojos entreabiertos pude observar como su cara, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, estaba mortalmente pálida y traslucía un nerviosismo que yo jamás había visto en ella. Cada poco volvía sus ojos hacia la cama, comprobando que yo siguiese dormido, hasta que se deslizó fuera de la habitación, sigilosamente, como huyendo de mí. Oí cómo se abría la puerta delantera y miré rápidamente mi móvil. Las tres de la madrugada. Mi esposo salía de casa de madrugada, a mis espaldas, no lo podía creer.

»Estuve sentado unos veinte minutos, dándole vueltas a todo eso porque realmente no le encontraba una explicación. Sé que Eddie no me estaba engañando con otro, tenía muchas ocasiones a lo largo del día para verse con alguien sin que yo me enterase. No tenía lógica que se fuera así. Entonces noté de nuevo la puerta de la calle y sus pasos en la casa.

»Cuando entró en la habitación me vio sentado en la cama, mirándolo fijamente. No pudo contener un gritito de sorpresa y en su cara se pintó la culpabilidad. No, no podía ser, era imposible que hubiese ido a verse con un amante.

—¿Dónde has ido, Eddie? —le pregunté.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó nervioso—. Podría caerse la casa y no te enterarías.

—¿Dónde demonios has ido, Eddie?

—Ya sé que es sorprendente, Grant —comenzó contar—. Es algo estúpido, lo sé, pero me sentí agobiado, no podía dormir y decidí dar un pequeño paseo, para intentar relajarme y dormir. Tomé un poco de aire en el jardín delantero y volví a entrar, sólo eso, no te preocupes.

»Mientras hablaba no era capaz de sostenerme la mirada y, teniendo en cuenta su tono de voz, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que no decía la verdad. Por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido supe que me estaba mintiendo y eso me dolió y, en cierto modo, me asqueó. ¿Por qué me mentía? Nunca le di motivos para que sintiera la necesidad de ocultarme algo. No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en todo eso e imaginando mil teorías absurdas.

Grant se detuvo y tomó aire. Tanto Sherlock como yo notamos que le estaba costando muchísimo contarnos su historia. Yo tampoco me hubiera sentido cómodo en sus circunstancias.

—Al día siguiente tenía que ir de nuevo a la City, para cerrar un negocio —reanudó su narración—, pero no podía centrarme en ello. Eddie tampoco parecía el de siempre, cada poco le sorprendía mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, como si hubiera notado que no me creí sus explicaciones de la noche anterior y no tuviese muy claro cómo reaccionar.

»Durante el desayuno apenas hablamos, la televisión de fondo nos permitía estar en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Permanecer en la misma habitación se estaba haciendo insoportable, así que salí a caminar intentando aclarar mis ideas, cuando me quise dar cuenta había llegado hasta el Crystal Palace Park, me senté en la escalinata a pensar sobre todo este asunto, pero no llegué a ninguna conclusión, así que decidí volver a casa. Si me apresuraba llegaría a la hora de comer y, tal vez, podría hablar con Eddie con calma.

»Casi había llegado a casa, estaba delante de la casita de campo que había causado todos estos problemas y me sorprendió ver a Eddie saliendo de la casa. Nos miramos el uno al otro, mudos de asombro, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar. Él dudó entre volver a la casa o caminar hacia mí, al final se decidió por esto último.

—¡Has regresado! —Una falsa alegría se reflejaba en su voz—. Vine a presentarme a los nuevos vecinos, por si necesitaban mi ayuda para algo. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Estás enfadado?

—Cuando saliste anoche… ¿Viniste aquí?

—No sé qué quieres decir.

—Estoy seguro de que anoche saliste de casa para venir aquí. ¿Por qué?

—Te equivocas, es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

—¿Puedes mirarme a la cara mientras me mientes así? —Me costaba contener la irritación—. No me miras a los ojos, tu voz tiembla, ¿quieres que entre yo mismo para averiguar lo que ocurre?

—¡No! —Fue lo único que acertó a exclamar mientras tiraba de mí en dirección a nuestra casa—. Por favor, confía en mí. Ahora no puedo explicártelo, pero te prometo que no tienes motivos para desconfiar de mí, nada de lo que ha ocurrido te perjudica en ningún sentido —continuó—, pero si entras ahí todo habrá terminado entre nosotros.

»Sus palabras me dejaron clavado en el sitio. Si no confiaba en él, todo terminaría. La desesperación había sustituido a la falsedad en su voz. Seguía abrazándome con determinación y yo permanecí indeciso ante la puerta de la casita.

»Accedí a confiar en él, pero los secretos tenían que terminar. Si quería volver a la casita de campo, debería explicármelo todo primero. Dejaba la decisión en sus manos, no iba a presionarlo, pero no podía aceptar que hubiera más secretos ni mentiras. Me lo prometió con la alegría reflejada en sus ojos, aliviado, tirando de mí hacia nuestra casa.

»Mientras nos alejábamos de la casita, volví a ver ese rostro desvaído, espiándonos desde la ventana de la planta superior. No podía entender qué es lo que había en esa casa que pudiera trastornar así a mi esposo, llevándolo a mentirme y a poner en riesgo nuestro matrimonio.

»Durante los días siguientes nos quedamos ambos en casa, la fábrica funciona bien y Eddie ha programado el sistema para que podamos resolver los asuntos más urgentes desde casi cualquier parte. Pero al tercer día tuve que irme a la fábrica, a supervisar la salida de un pedido importante.

»Volví antes de lo esperado y Eddie no estaba en casa. Miré en todas las habitaciones y no lo encontré, salí al jardín trasero y le vi llegar por el camino, nervioso, mirando su móvil y hacia la casa. Cuando me vio se quedó parado en el camino. Oí cerrarse la casa de la vecina de al lado, probablemente habría sido ella la que le avisó de que había vuelto antes de tiempo, se llevan muy bien.

»Salí al camino y me dirigí hacia la casa, no me detuve al cruzarme con Eddie, que seguía inmóvil en el lugar donde se había detenido cuando me vio. Al llegar a la casa no llamé, me limité a entrar, dispuesto a descubrir qué me estaba ocultando mi marido.

»No se oía ni una mosca. En la cocina encontré una cazuela al fuego, pero sin nadie que la vigilara, así que quienquiera que viviese allí no podía estar muy lejos. Recorrí toda la planta baja y no vi a nadie. Subí las escaleras y tampoco encontré rastro de las personas que habían alquilado la casa. Las habitaciones estaban sin arreglar, como si nadie viviera allí.

»Sin embargo, en una de las habitaciones encontré algo completamente distinto. Muebles modernos y de calidad, todo escrupulosamente limpio y, en un marco sobre la repisa de la chimenea, una foto de Eddie, una que yo le había tomado no hacía mucho, en la boda de unos amigos y en la que yo siempre le digo que está guapísimo. Era la habitación en cuya ventana yo había visto la cara que me observaba.

»Recorrí de nuevo la casa, rápidamente, verificando que no había nadie dentro y volví a mi casa, ignorando a Eddie que me esperaba en el jardín trasero. No estaba dispuesto a hablar con él en ese momento, si lo hubiera hecho sólo habría podido soltar reproches e insultos y no quería que todo terminase así. Después de un rato, Eddie entró en el despacho de la planta baja, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Perdóname, Grant —comenzó—. Prometí que no volvería a la casa y rompí mi promesa.

—¿Y ha merecido la pena? —No pude evitar que el dolor se reflejara en mi voz.

—Si supieras toda la verdad me perdonarías.

—Pero no sé la verdad, sólo sé que me has mentido varias veces y que has roto tu promesa.

—Por favor, Grant, no puedo.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo sí puedo confiar en ti? ¿Perdonarte sin más? ¿Sin saber lo que ocurre? ¿A ciegas?

—Grant… —Me dolía oírle tan triste.

—Me prometes sinceridad —reproché—, me dices que no harás nada a mis espaldas y, en cuanto me doy la vuelta, corres a esa casa. Me encuentro tu foto en una de las habitaciones, ¿y debo confiar sin más?

»Eso ocurrió ayer, Sherlock, salí de casa sin dejarle decir más y pasé la noche en un hotel, aquí cerca. Decidí pedirte consejo, seguro que tú puedes aclararme lo que ocurre, he leído tanto sobre tus casos, tus deducciones, que estoy seguro de que me podrás ayudar.

»Me siento fatal, es la primera pelea que tenemos, es la primera vez que Eddie me da motivos para desconfiar de él, es la primera vez que me oculta algo. No sé, quiero creerle, pero me siento incapaz de seguir sin saber qué ocurre. ¿Podrás ayudarme?

Sherlock y yo nos miramos. Habíamos escuchado todo lo que Grant tenía que contarnos, mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Mi compañero se quedó sentado, en silencio, mientras Grant le miraba expectante. Después de un rato no pudo más y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, echándome miradas interrogantes de tanto en tanto.

—Vamos a ver —dijo Sherlock al fin—. ¿Estás seguro de que lo que viste era la cara de un hombre?

—No, no lo estoy. Ya he comentado que estaba lejos y que las ventanas estaban llenas de suciedad.

—Sin embargo, te perturbó profundamente lo que viste.

—Ese color amarillento, desvaído, como si no fuera natural. Y esas facciones extrañas, no sé qué era, pero sí, me perturbó.

—¿Cuánto hace que Eddie te pidió las cinco mil libras?

—Hace tres semanas, creo.

—¿Has visto alguna fotografía de su primer marido?

Miré a Sherlock. ¿Qué importancia tendría eso? Grant también parecía un poco desconcertado.

—No. Siempre me dijo que le entristecía pensar en él. Sé que aportó un certificado de defunción cuando hicimos todos los trámites para casarnos.

—Entonces, ¿nunca has conocido a ninguno de los amigos de Eddie en Atlanta? ¿Nunca habéis pensado en hacer un viaje allí?

—No, como te dije, le entristece mucho todo lo ocurrido allí y yo no quiero hacerle daño con eso.

—¿Tampoco ha recibido cartas o correos electrónicos desde allí?

—No, creo que no.

—Bien, necesito pensar un poco sobre todo lo que nos has contado —concluyó Sherlock—. Necesito saber si la casa ha quedado libre, lo que dificultaría mis conclusiones, o si continúa ocupada.

—¿Por qué?

—Si alguien avisó a los inquilinos para que abandonaran la casa por si te presentabas allí, seguro que volvieron poco después de tu marcha. Entonces podremos aclararlo todo fácilmente.

Grant respiró, esperanzado.

—Si me quieres hacer caso, te recomiendo que vuelvas a Norbury. Fíjate en las ventanas de la casa y si crees que siguen allí, no entres, mándame un sms y en cuanto lo recibamos saldremos para allá.

—¿Y si la casa sigue vacía?

—En ese caso, iremos mañana hasta Norbury e intentaremos aclararlo de otra manera —afirmó Sherlock.

—En cualquier caso, intenta no preocuparte hasta que estés seguro de lo que ocurre —traté de animarle—, tal vez todo tenga una explicación racional y no tengas motivo para seguir dándole vueltas.

Cuando Grant se fue, Sherlock me miró con cierta preocupación.

—John, me temo que no resulte agradable para Grant —comenzó—. ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

—No me gusta nada cómo pinta y parece que él lo está pasando bastante mal.

—Creo que es un caso de chantaje.

—¿Chantaje? ¿A Eddie? ¿Por qué iban a chantajearlo? ¿Y quién?

—Debe ser la persona que vive en la única habitación acondicionada de la casita, en la que está la foto del marido de Grant. Sabes que prefiero los asesinatos, pero me parece que puede ser un caso interesante.

—Imagino que ya tienes alguna teoría.

—Sí, apenas esbozada, pero me sorprendería equivocarme —aseguró—. Creo que en la casa está el primer marido de Eddie.

—¿Qué dices?

—No encuentro otra explicación a la necesidad que siente de impedir que Grant entre allí, de ir a escondidas, cuando antes jamás le ocultó nada.

—Yo no lo veo tan claro, Sherlock.

—Vamos a ver —dijo sentándose a mi lado—, más o menos sería algo así: Eddie se casa en Atlanta, deja a su marido por algún problema grave (alguna adicción, era un cabrón que le maltrataba, lo que sea). Volvió a Gran Bretaña, huyendo de él, se cambió de nombre y comenzó con su nueva vida.

Asentí lentamente.

—Conoció a Grant, se enamoraron, se casaron y, tras tres años de felicidad, reaparece ese fantasma del pasado reclamándole dinero por su silencio. Amenazándole con destruir su felicidad, poniendo la verdad al descubierto, si no cede al chantaje.

Sherlock se recostó contra mí mientras continuaba explicándome sus conclusiones.

—A pesar de entregar el dinero, aparecen en Norbury, en la casita de campo cercana. Eddie se entera y se aterroriza por lo que podría pasar, eso explica los silencios, las mentiras, escaparse a media noche para convencerlos de que les dejen en paz, verlos de nuevo a la mañana siguiente. Prometiendo pagarles una y otra vez, mientras sea necesario, para que no destruyan su vida.

—¿Eso es lo que tú haces cuando sales en mitad de la noche sin decirme nada? —dije en tono de broma.

—Sí, por supuesto, porque los chantajistas saben que somos millonarios y los cruasanes recién hechos que te encuentras cuando te levantas me los dan como recibo.

—Idiota. —No pude evitar reírme, mientras le daba un beso.

—Sí, un poco. A lo que iba: como ve que no le hacen caso, lo intenta de nuevo cuando su marido se va a la fábrica y ahí es cuando le ve volver de la casita y se arma todo este jaleo. Salen por la puerta trasera, se esconden en el bosquecillo y, cuando Grant sale de la casa, vuelven dentro. Imagino que allí seguirán cuando él llegue a Norbury. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Sinceramente?

Sherlock asintió.

—Que te lo estás inventando.

—Hombre de poca fe —dijo riéndose—. Cuando lleguemos a Norbury y se confirme mi teoría, estaré tan dolido por tu falta de confianza que tendrás que compensarme. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé, te compensaré todo lo que quieras.

El sonido de su móvil nos interrumpió. Sherlock puso su cara de "te lo dije" y leyó en voz alta.

_La casa está ocupada y he vuelto a ver la cara en la ventana. Esperaré a vuestra llegada para hacer algo. G. Munro_

Cuando llegamos a su casa, nos esperaba en el jardín delantero, paseando impaciente.

—Sherlock, John, siguen allí —dijo—, acabo de comprobarlo. Podremos aclararlo todo.

—¿Tienes algún plan? —preguntó mi compañero.

—Entrar a la fuerza, comprobar quién está allí y, como le haya hecho algo malo a Eddie, partirle la cara.

—Buen plan, sí —dijo Sherlock con un toque de sarcasmo—. ¿Estás decidido? ¿No quieres intentar hablar de nuevo con Eddie?

—No, no quiero darle opción para que me mienta de nuevo.

—Sabéis que entrar por la fuerza es allanamiento, ¿verdad? —intervine, intentando poner un poco de cordura.

—Creo que vale la pena correr el riesgo —respondió Sherlock—. Además, si se está cometiendo algún acto delictivo está plenamente justificado irrumpir así.

Ya había anochecido cuando llegamos a la casita de campo. En la planta inferior se veía una franja de luz que nos indicó que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo, una de las ventanas de la planta superior estaba iluminada y frente a ella cruzó una sombra, cuando alguien pasó ante ella.

Cuando íbamos a atravesar la puerta, se acercó corriendo un hombre.

—Por favor, Grant, no entres.

—Eddie, necesito hacerlo, si algo te está poniendo tan nervioso y obligándote a mentirme cuando antes no lo habías hecho nunca, necesito saber qué es. Puede que sea egoísta, pero no soporto sentirme así.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta, donde intentó detenerlo una anciana. Él la apartó firmemente, pero sin brusquedad y se lanzó escaleras arriba, hacia el cuarto en el que habíamos visto la luz en la ventana, mientras nosotros le seguíamos.

Era un cuarto pequeño, pero muy acogedor. En la mesa, junto a la ventana, había una persona, por su estatura parecía un niño. Se volvió hacia nosotros y retrocedimos sobresaltados, mostraba unas facciones rígidas y de un extraño color amarillento.

Repuestos de la primera impresión, Sherlock comenzó a reírse y se adelantó hacia el niño para quitarle suavemente la máscara que cubría su rostro, dejando a la vista una carita sonriente, de unos seis años y negra como el carbón. El crío se estaba riendo de nosotros bajo la máscara, probablemente nuestras caras sobresaltadas habían resultado bastante cómicas.

Grant seguía paralizado en la puerta, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que veía.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Eddie apareció tras él y el niño corrió a sus brazos. Lo abrazó mientras miraba con tristeza a Grant.

—Significa que has decidido no confiar en mí —dijo lentamente—, significa que me has obligado a explicarte algo que todavía no estaba preparado para explicarte, significa que no sé cómo podremos perdonarnos.

—¿Quién es el niño?

—Es mi hijo. John murió en Atlanta, pero teníamos un hijo.

—¿Tu hijo?

Edde sacó su cartera y, tras las tarjetas de crédito, sacó una foto de un hombre de color, sumamente atractivo. Se la entregó a Grant.

—Ése es John Hebron —comenzó a explicar Eddie—, era un hombre maravilloso. Mientras vivió, Atlanta me parecía el único lugar en el mundo en el que podría ser feliz, pero cuando murió no fui capaz de resistirlo, ni siquiera por mi hijo.

Acarició suavemente la cabeza del niño que le abrazaba con fuerza.

—Su hermana nos ayudó a tenerlo y lo dejé con ella cuando volví a Inglaterra. Pensaba buscar un lugar donde vivir, un buen colegio y luego traerlo conmigo. Pero te conocí a ti —continuó mirando a Grant—. Sabía que él estaba bien, era feliz con su tía y sus primos, yo hablaba con él a diario por Skype, mientras buscaba el momento oportuno para explicártelo.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—No sabía cómo hacerlo, cada vez que cenábamos con tu padre y empezaba con sus diatribas contra los negros, me aterrorizaba pensar que podría decir algo así de mi hijo. No me atrevía a decirte nada, no quería verme en la disyuntiva de tener que elegir entre él y tú.

—Eddie, sabes que yo no soy así y que lo de mi padre es pura palabrería.

—Sé que no piensas así y, en el fondo, tu padre tampoco, pero está tan acostumbrado a hablar así que tenía miedo de que no lo aceptase, que le hiciera daño con sus palabras.

—Eddie, se lo habríamos dicho juntos y yo no hubiera permitido jamás que te hiciera daño.

—Ahora, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, volver a abrazar a mi hijo y por eso te pedí que sacaras las cinco mil libras de mi fondo de inversión. Para alquilar esta casita, acondicionarla para que él viniese y traerlo junto a mí.

Grant dio un paso hacia ellos y los envolvió en sus brazos.

—Vamos a casa, hablaremos con más calma allí —dijo mientras cogía al niño de los brazos de su esposo—. No sé si te comenté que había pensado en comprar esta casita cuando tuviésemos nuestro primer hijo. Mi hermana nos ayudará.

Eddie sonrió y salió con ellos en dirección a su casa.

Sherlock y yo fuimos tras ellos. Sherlock me cogió la mano y se limitó a caminar junto a mí sin decir una palabra. Nos despedimos de Grant y Eddie y, una vez en el tren de vuelta a Londres, me miró seriamente.

—John —me dijo—, si en algún momento crees que parezco demasiado confiado en mis capacidades o no me esfuerzo lo suficiente con un caso, bastará con que me digas Norbury. Te lo agradeceré profundamente.

**Entrada del blog editada el 27 de julio:**

Ya he visto que habéis convertido #Norbury en TT en Twitter. ¿Os hacéis una idea de cuánto habéis complicado mi vida con Sherlock?


End file.
